Yogi Bear
|} Yogi Bear is a 2010 American live-action 3D film adaptation of the Hanna-Barbera cartoon series The Yogi Bear Show directed by Eric Brevig. It was distributed by Warner Bros. with Hanna-Barbera serving as a co-producer. It is the first film development of a Hanna-Barbera property produced without the assistance of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, who died in 2001 and 2006 respectively. Plot Yogi and Boo Boo are two brown bears who have a penchant for stealing picnic baskets from visitors to Jellystone Park, while park rangers Smith and Jones try to prevent them from doing so. Meanwhile, Mayor Brown realizes that his city is facing bankruptcy due to profligate spending on his part. To solve it and fund his election campaign to be the next state governor, the mayor decides to "find some place losing money so he can earn it," and he picks Jellystone, the park where the bears live. The park is selected as a logging site, and Jellystone is prepared to be shut down. To save the park from being shut down, Ranger Smith holds a Centennial festival where he hopes to make a profit selling Season Passes. To sabotage the effort, Mayor Brown plays on Ranger Jones' desire to be head ranger and promises him the position if the funds are not raised. Yogi had promised Smith to stay out of sight during the festival, but Jones convinces him to go ahead with the helping plan. Yogi tries to please the crowd with a waterskiing performance which goes awry when he inadvertently sets his cape on fire. In the ensuing chaos, the fireworks Smith set up are knocked over and ignited prematurely, launching them into the assembled audience who flee in a panic. After Jellystone is shut down, Ranger Smith is forced to stay in Evergreen Park, a small urban enclave choked with litter and pollution, but not after he tells Yogi that Yogi is not as smart as he thinks he is. Now seeing that their home is in danger of being destroyed, Yogi and Boo Boo convince Smith to come back to Jellystone, and they, along with Rachel, plan to stop the sale of Jellystone. They learn that Boo Boo's pet turtle is a rare and endangered species, which means that the Park cannot be destroyed with the turtle there. Mayor Brown has his guards steal the turtle to cut down Jellystone's trees, and tells the group that he is willing to gain more power to shut down the park in order to become officegovernor. However, after Mayor Brown leaves for his campaign speech, Rachel reveals that she had previously installed a video camera in Boo Boo's bow tie as part of the documentary, which later recorded Mayor Brown's confession. The turtle flees from Brown by using his frog-like tongue to pull itself into the forest from the car. Yogi and Boo Boo keep the guards distracted so that Ranger Smith can upload Mayor Brown's confession to the jumbotron. When the confession is replayed, police officers arrest Mayor Brown. Brown's chief of staff attempts to run off, but Rachel pins him. With the mayor's plot foiled, Jones loses the position of head ranger and Smith takes his position back, but Jones still works there, giving out papers about how Jellystone has a rare type of turtle, while Yogi and Boo Boo are still stealing picnic baskets once again. Cast *Tom Cavanagh as Ranger Smith, the head ranger of Jellystone Park. *Anna Faris as Rachel Johnson, a nature documentary filmmaker, and Ranger Smith's love interest. She is called "Miss Movie Lady" or "Miss Moviemaker Lady" by Yogi and Boo Boo. *T. J. Miller as Ranger Jones, a park ranger who is tricked by Mayor Brown into getting Jellystone shut down, making the excuse that Jones will be the head ranger of the park. *Andrew Daly as Mayor Brown, a mayor who wants to shut Jellystone Park down so that he can make money for his city and become governor. *Nate Corddry as the Chief of Staff, Mayor Brown's assistant. Voices *Dan Aykroyd as Yogi Bear, the picnic basket-stealing talking bear who lives in Jellystone Park.He is main protagonist *Justin Timberlake as Boo-Boo Bear, Yogi's sidekick, and sometimes the voice of reason. *Josh Robert Thompson as Narrator. *Stephen Apostolina as Additional Voices *Raymond Ochoa as Additional Voices *Michelle Ruff as Additional Voices *Will Shadley as Additional Voices